¿Como llegar hasta ti?
by Nalshay Bijinhana
Summary: Luego de mucho tiempo, Ino se da cuenta de que Naruto le atrae de una forma especial y nueva de la que ella jamas habia experimentado, ni siquiera con Sasuke… el problema es ¿Cómo llegar a su corazon con la pelirrosa en medio? Fic naruino Pesimo summary


Holap!!!

Si!!! Yo de nuevo, esta vez con mi primer fic Naruino... aunque dudo que alguien llegue a leer esto… bueno, en fin me gusto la idea y decidi publicarlo punto.

Summary: Luego de mucho tiempo, Ino se da cuenta de que Naruto le atrae de una forma especial y nueva de la que ella jamas habia experimentado, ni siquiera con Sasuke… el problema es ¿Cómo llegar a su corazon con la pelirrosa en medio? Fic naruino (Pesimo summary)

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, bla, bla,bla, le pertenece a Masashi-sensei… y ustedes saben lo demas.

Sin mas rodeos… A POR EL FIC.

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

**¿Cómo llegar hasta ti?**

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

Era un bonito y fresco dia en Konoha, un dia perfecto para caminar, charlar al aire libre, entrenar… y hasta pasear junto a tu pareja. Mas una muchacha rubia no hacia nada de eso. Primero no tenia muchas ganas, nadie con quien hablar, tenia pocas ganas de entrenar y no tenia pareja, pues el objetivo de sus deseos era lo que miraba y cuidaba en ese mismo momento. Montada sobre un arbol, Ino Yamanaka miraba a traves de la ventana de la oficina del Hokage Rokudaime. Asi es, ya el gran sexto Hokage ocupaba el lugar de la grandiosa Gondaime ¿El por qué? Simple: La Gondaime Hokage estaba bastante oba-chan para el trabajo y un dia de total estrés en la misma oficina que ocupaba el actual Hokage, le dio una rabieta y dijo que renunciaba al trabajo y le cedio el puesto al Rokudaime. Ahora la Hokage trabajaba de jefa en el hospital de Konoha, en resumen, junto a una personita llamada Sakura.

Ino miro un momento hacia el escritorio del muchacho zorrito, ahora Rokudaime. Luego su vista se fijo en la puerta de la oficina, miro como la asistente de Uzumaki, Tenten, le comunicaba algo al Hokage y este asentia. Ella se volvio a retirar. La Yamanaka miro durante los siguientes cinco minutos a Naruto sellar y firmar infinidad de papeles, luego, se abrio la puerta nuevamente, esta vez entro una chica diferente, la que menos esperaba Ino. En seguida la rubia fruncio el ceño.

La pelirrosa Sakura entro a la oficina del rubio. Este simplemente levanto la mirada al ver que la puerta se abria. Sakura le mostro a Naruto una sonrisa bastante ingenua. Naruto simplemente se levanto de su asiento y le dijo algo a Sakura que no pudo oir Ino, mas uso una tecnica que habia aprendido hacia poco, servia para escuchar conversaciones distantes de hasta 1 Km de distancia. Hizo una serie de complicados sellos, para luego murmurar algo. Miro en direccion de ambos muchachos.

-Dime, Sakura ¿Qué deseas?-Pregunto el Hokage, mirando a Sakura con una mirada fria y calculadora. Sakura sintio un escalofrio recorrerle toda la espalda lentamente. A pesar de sus 18 años, ya Naruto tenia una voz bastante grave.

"¿Desde cuando Naruto quito el 'chan' de mi nombre?" Sakura trago con un poco de dificultad, dudando en decirle siquiera una palabra al muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella. Miro un momento directamente a sus ojos rojos sangre. Temblo un poco al verle. El joven que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, habia cambiado drásticamente desde que, 8 meses atrás se habia convertido en Rokudaime, se habia vuelto mas callado y menos hiperactivo, algo que no paso desapercibido por ambas chicas que miraban al rubio. Sus alegre sonrisas se habian desvanecido, su espejo protector, quiero decir. Un pequeño trato con Kyubi y, desde ese dia, sus ojos se mantenian rojos todo el tiempo. Su ropa habia cambiado a ropa de cuero negro bastante ajustada al cuerpo, lo que hacia que varias y uno que otro chico andara babeandose por el rubio. Ahora maquillaba sus marcas que yacian en sus mejillas, dejando su rostro como si no tuviera tales marcas.

-¿Puedes darte prisa, Sakura? Tengo mucho trabajo-Murmuro el rubio, señalando dos torres de papeles por firmar que llegaba casi hasta el techo.

Sakura miro un momento a Naruto, mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio. Ino observo que, luego de que los ex-compañeros de equipo eran del mismo tamaño, ahora Naruto estaba sutilmente mas alto que la pelirrosa. Luego volvio a prestarle atención a la escena. Sakura se acerco a Naruto, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos cm, para luego besar al rubio, un simple roce, pero eso hizo que el corazon de la Yamanaka se detubiera unos instantes. Sakura besaba a Naruto, y este no hacia nada, no respondia, mas no la apartaba. En ese momento, Ino perdio todo tipo de concentración en usar el chakra y su tecnica desaparecio. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus cristalinos ojos. Miro una vez mas la escena, para luego retirarse. Por un momento opto por ir a su hogar, pero luego volvio a pensarlo: sus padres no tenian ninguna mision ese dia y si le miraban en ese estado, se preocuparian y le harian todo tipo de preguntas y ella no estaba dispuesta a contestarles en ese momento. Decidio ir a dar un paseo por la aldea.

En medio de su pequeña caminata, Ino se encontro con su ex-compañero de equipo, Shikamaru Nara, le miro con un rostro incredulo, para luego dirigirse hacia ella. Ino digirio lentamente su mirada hacia el moreno, y este miro claramente la lagrima que comenzaba a brotar de uno de sus ojos. El Nara le sonrio, con un deje de tristeza.

-Ino ¿Qué te ocurre?-Pregunto, dudando un poco, al encontrar un poco delicado el estado de su ex-compañera. Luego se le ocurrio una idea, tal vez la razon del estado de su amiga-Es Naruto ¿Verdad?-Continuo este, a lo que Ino, enseguida asintio con la cabeza-Ese baka es un cabeza dura-

-No le digas asi, Shika-chan-Dijo la rubia, con fingido enfado, sonriendole un poco al moreno.

-No me gusta que llores, Ino. Sabes que eres muy especial para mi, claro, después de Temari-chan-Sonrio el Nara-Naruto es un ciego, no se da cuenta de lo hermosa que eres. Ino, tu eres tan sutil y linda como una flor-

-Hay, Shika, no digas eso que me sonrojo-Dijo la Yamanaka, evidentemente con un pequeño rubor en sus palidas mejillas.

-Jajajaja ¿Sabes, Ino? Nadie merece tus lagrimas, y quien las merezca, no te hara llorar-Le dirigio una mirada dulce a Ino, esta sonrio.

-Pues, no, yo creo que Naru-kun merece todo, ademas de que es el Hokage-Su pequeño llanto habia cesado, dejando a una feliz Yamanaka, sonriendo junto a su mejor amigo, pero, la rubia aun se preguntaba por que, si Naruto no le habia correspondido el beso a Sakura-baka, no le habia apartado.

-Ah… y hablando del gran Rokudaime Hokage-sama-Susurro el moreno al oido de la joven. En seguida esta se sonrojo, mirando en la direccion en la que miraba su ex-compañero, efectivamente, Naruto caminaba por la aldea… pero una las acompañantes del rubio hizo que la rubia frunciera el entrecejo. Asi es, Sakura-baka y Tenten acompañaban al rubio. La castaña hablaba con este, que se encontraba a su izquierda y a su derecha, Sakura estaba agarrada del brazo del ojiazul, como la propia lapa. Ino fruncio aun mas el entrecejo.

El Uzumaki llego a donde estaban el Nara y la Yamanaka. Estos, al verse frente a Naruto, hicieron una pequeña y breve reverencia. El rubio les miro, mas específicamente a Ino.

-Tengo que hablar con tigo, Ino-Susurro el rubio, enviandole a Yamanaka una pequeña sonrisa, esto hizo que la joven se sonrojara.

-Si, señor, enseguida-Se inclino un poco, signo de que entendia perfectamente.

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

-Ay, maldita sea, Sakura, dejame ser libre al menos 5 minutos-Le dijo el rubio friamente a la pelirosa al llegar a la oficina de este, esta le miro intrigada-Necesito hablar con Ino-Al pronunciar ese nombre, Sakura lanzo un pequeño gruñido, a la vez que fruncia el ceño.

-Esta bien, esta bien-Solto el brazo de Naruto, mientras se iba en direccion al hospital de Konoha, sospecho que la Gondime le andaria buscando, se habia excedido del tiempo libre.

Ino entro momentos después, mirando al rubio con una sonrisa, este se la devolvió. Ella le miro con adoración, para luego decirle algo.

-Si, Hokage-sama ¿Qué desea?-

-Yo… eh bueno, pues… Ino-Dijo ingenuamente, mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo, a la vez que sonreia. Luego de 8 meses, Ino veia a Naruto sonreir de nuevo, le brindo una sonrisa encantadora-Etto… pues… Ino te queria decir… Inomegustasmucho-

Aunque las palabras le salieron a Naruto evidentemente todas pegadas, Ino le sonrio y le respondio-Tu tambien me gustas mucho, Naru-Le brindo una gran sonrisa, y luego de eso, Ino miro incredula como los ojos de Naruto pasaban de ser tan rojos como la sangre a un hermoso azul cielo.

Naruto sonrio ante el rostro de Ino, para luego juntar sus labios con los de la muchacha, esta sonrio en el beso, para luego corresponderle a su amado rubio. Luego de un pequeño periodo de tiempo, lo que parecia ser 5 minutos, separaron sus labios, por falta de aire.

-Oye, Ino-

-Dime, Naru-

-¿Te molestaria que me cambiara de ropa frente a ti? Es que esta ropa de cuero ya me harto la paciencia-

-Jajajajajaja por supuesto que no me molesta para nada, Naru-Dijo, para luego quitar sensualmente la capa que calificaba su rango a Naruto. Junto sus labios con los del zorrito, en un beso cargado de ternura y cariño, para luego convertirse en un fogoso y excitante beso, ambos recorrian le cavidad del otro, deseando que ese momento no terminara nunca. De repente, a Ino se le vino la duda que habia estado meditando por algunas horas. Separo

sus labios de los del zorrito.

Naruto abrazo la cintura de la rubia, a la vez que esta le abrazaba tambien, pero por el cuello

-Naruto-

-¿Qué?-Dijo, soltandose ambos de sus posesivos abrazos.

-¿Por qué hace rato cuando te estabas besando a Sakura-baka no le apartaste, pero tampoco le respondiste?-

-¿Nos viste?... bueno, no importa. Bueno, lo que paso es que desde que regrese del entrenamiento de dos años y medio con Jiraiya hace un año, Sakura me decia que estaba super guapo y queria ser mi novia… asi siguió hasta dos meses atrás, que estaba ya harto y le dije que si… ella, cada vez que me veia me besaba y esa es la razon-

-¿O sea que siguen siendo novios?-Dijo, con un deje de tristeza

-La verdad termine con ella a las dos semanas que comenzamos, pero ellaaun sigue con la mania y no se como quitarmela de encima-

Repentinamente, Tenten abrio la puerta, asomando solamente la cabeza.

-Naruto-sama, Sakura-san viene a visitarle ¿La dejo entrar?-Dijo,mirando de reojo a Ino, a la vez que le sonreia. Naruto asintio. Ella, enseguida se fue a buscar a la pelirosa.

-Ah… mejor me cambio de ropa de una vez por todas-Fue un momento al baño personal de la oficina y en un momento salio con su antigua ropa naranja y negra. Ino le sonrio a Naruto picaronamente.

-Tengo una idea para deshacernos de Sakura-baka-Se acerco a su oido y comenzo a susurrarle algo en el oido, cuando la Yamanaka termino su explicación, el rubio sonrio.

-Perfecto-

Luego de lo que parecian 3 minutos, alguien toco la puerta, al no obtener reusta, Sakura volvio a llamar a la puerta. De nuevo no obtuvo repuesta. Ya harta, abrio la puerta repentinamente.

-¡NARUTO! ¿POR QUe no me respon…?-Un desgarrador grito por parte de la pelirosa, se fue convirtiendo en un susurro lentamente, al ver la escena que se encontraba frente a sus ojos,

Naruto e Ino se besaban con la mayor ternura que jamas habia visto y lo peor: Naruto correspondia al beso. En seguida se fue corriendo, sin fijarse que Naruto habia vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. Ambos sonrieron para sus adentros, mientras profundizaban el beso.

**Owari!!!**

¿Qué les parecio el fic? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, si les gusto envienme un review. Aunque si no les gusto, tambien dejenme un comentario para saber que tan pesimo esta. Solamente denle al botoncito morado de alla abajo que dice 'Go' y escribanme algo please. Mi autoestima sube y lo mas seguro es que escriba otro fic de esta linda pareja. Si consiguen algun errorcito, obienlo plis.

Besitos!!!

**Nalshay-dark**

"_Si no puedes decir lo que tus ojos gritan, entonces nada mas mirame"_


End file.
